A New Beginning
by kyuubihooper0
Summary: Naruto is tired of the village's crap and decides to leave. Follow his journey as he finds a new village to call home.    Rated T for mild swearing. Yugito is the same age as Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto.**

Konoha(October 10th)

Birthdays signify the anniversary of someone's birth. They are meant to be joyous occasions spent with family and friends, celebrating that great day. For the citizens of Konoha however, they spend this day in anger and sadness searching for the little boy who they believe is the cause of their grief and frustrations. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's POV

I was moving hurriedly trying desperately to get my things packed. I just couldn't take it anymore. All the beatings, the glares, and most of all the loneliness that came with living in this damn village.

" …Why me?" I asked myself for the millionth time. I had yet to come up with an answer to that question. No matter how long I mulled it over I simply could not answer that question. There simply was no reason as to why the villagers hated me. They even told their children to not to associate(whatever that meant) themselves with the "demon brat". That was another thing that escaped me. I was by no means a demon. I mean I pulled the occasional prank, but that was hardly grounds for calling a seven year old kid a demon. After I finished packing my stuff, I hurriedly scribbled an apology note to the hokage. He was the closest thing next to Iruka-sensei that I could call family. The old man always made me feel like I was wanted. He was the one who introduced me to the greatest food in the world, ramen. It would be sad to leave them behind but I don't think I could survive another birthday here in Konoha. The beatings seemed to get almost unbearable on my birthday and I don't think I would live to see them tomorrow anyway. I sat the letter under the floorboard where hopefully Iruka-sensei or Hokage-jiji to find it. I looked out the window and I froze. The sun had set while I was writing the letter and making its way to my apartment was a very, very angry mob. I could hear the shouts even though they were still at the least a block or two away.

" I cant wait to get my hands on that brat" said one villager.

" Me too I'm going to bat him into a coma for sure this time" said another villager.

" Yeah!" chorused several other people from the mob.

I could see that they either intended to severely injure me or kill, because then all were carrying various weapons such as kunai, pitchforks, kitchen knives, and torches. Fear consumed all other thoughts and I bolted from I apartment with my stuff. I quickly got outside and made a mad dash down the street. As I was turning a corner I heard one of them shout

"There he is get the little bastard" said one of the taller villagers.

I ran as fast as I could, through alleys and turning around corners like a bat out of hell. When I finally made it around the last corner leading to the main gates, I was out of breath. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that if I stopped for even a second, it would all be over. Upon reaching the gates I noticed two things that were unusual. For starters the two usual guards weren't watching the gates. The other strange thing was that the gates were wide open, usually the gates were closed after dark. I shook it off as a coincidence at pushed on. About a hour later I was still fleeing for my life, with the mob still hot on my trail. I swear for civilians they had a lot of stamina. I was so far into they woods that I no longer knew where I was. As I tried to get a sense for where I was a felt a gust of wind blow past me. As I looked up I saw the taller civilian from earlier blocking my path. I came to a stop utterly confused as to how a civilian could be faster than me, it usually took at least three Anbu to catch me.

" How did you do that?" I asked him.

" Not all of us are civilian, some of us are just retired civilians, now I believe it's time we stopped this game of cat and mouse" he said as he pulled out a kunai and started stalking toward me.

I tried to back away, but I found my path blocked by the rest of the mob. I only had time to blink before it started. The man who I bumped into forcefully pushed me to the ground as the rest formed a tight circle around me. I tried to get up but I felt immense pain flare into my side as due to a hard kick to the ribs. As I struggled to get up I felt another sharp pain, this time in my face as another person kicked me hard. I felt the warmth from the tears falling down my face. I didn't know when I had started to cry but now I was sobbing hard pleading with them to stop.

" P-Please s-stop" I begged praying that someone would come and help me.

" Did you stop when my brother was dying while you were destroying the village, no so I wont stop until your dead!" he shouted while the crowd behind him nodded in agreement.

" Yeah!"

"Kill it!"

" It killed my wife, make it suffer!" they yelled.

" P-Please I don't know what you're talking about, just leave me alone." I pleaded as they all started glaring at me again.

The one who was beating me turned around and started asking who wanted to go next. During that time I reached into my pocket praying that I could find something in there to get me out of here.

" P-Perfect" I whispered to myself as I got ready to put my plan into motion. As a new man started to stalk towards me I quickly hopped to my feet.

" S-So long suckers!" I exclaimed as started to throw down my smoke bomb.

" Oh no you don't you little piece of shit!" said the retired ninja from earlier as he threw a kunai into my direction as I started to take off into the woods.

As I was fleeing I felt something sharp embed itself into my shoulder, followed by a warmth spreading down my back.. I stumbled but caught myself as I didn't dare fall and risk two more broken ribs and a few more chipped teeth. I ran for what felt like hours before I looked over my shoulders. I found nothing there or anywhere for that matter. I slowed down and looked about my surroundings. It was so dark now that from what I could tell I was in a forest somewhere. I slowly walked around taking in my surroundings, wincing every time I moved my arm. I decided that needed to get the kunai out if I wanted to sleep.

Right now I was battered, bruised and tired as hell so I ripped off a part of my sleeve. I then formed a make-shift gag and bit down on it. It proved useless because as soon as I pulled the kunai I felt blinding pain. I yelled as loud as I could, and started sobbing hard as the kunai hit the floor. I let my pack slide off my shoulders and then I rummaged around through the pain trying to find my sleeping bag. I was set on edge when I heard a rustling behind me. I stepped back in fear, looking around trying to see through the darkness. When I couldn't see anything I called out to whoever, or whatever was out there.

" H-Hello anyone there?" I asked

"…"

" Look I know your there I can hear you" I said slowly backing away.

When there was another rustle I stumbled backwards through some bushes and tripped on a root from a tree and fell backwards. Instead of hitting the ground though I fell off of a small cliff. I looked below me and tried to brace for impact but instead I hit the ground face first and welcomed the darkness that followed.

Shimo(Near Kumo)-Yugito POV

This had to be the worst day of my life. For starters, stupid Bee-sensei is making me carry around this blonde baka all the way back to Kumo.

" Bee-sensei can we stop for a break this kid is heavy" I asked for what could've been the millionth time today.

" No its your own fault he ended up like that so you're going to take him all the way back home" he said in a dismissive tone. (A/N: No I'm not doing the whole rhyming voice thing, I could but it would be a hassle.)

" Ugh, what were we doing in Konoha anyway" I said in an irritated tone.

" I wanted to show you where the Kyuubi no Kitsune first appeared, and the destruction people like us can cause if we aren't trained properly. However you had to go and nearly kill some kid in the middle of the night" he said equally irritated.

" Its not my fault the dobe didn't watch where he was going" I said defensively.

" Why did you leave anyway, you were supposed to be asleep. You know what I don't even want know why, just shut up and keep walking." he said dismissively.

" Tch whatever" I said shifting the kid so that I could walk easier.

As we trekked on my back started heating up. At first I shrugged in off as the heat from the sun starting to get to me, but the temperature just kept rising. A few minutes later the heat was searing so I stopped to look. As I slowly slid the kid off of me I noticed the heat suddenly disappear. I whirled around confused as to what happened, and looked at the kid only to find steam coming off of him.

" U-Um Bee-sensei!" I said my voice cracking from the panic quickly filling me.

" Stop complaining, suck it up and keep moving." he said completely ignoring me.

" But you don't understand" I said trying to get him to look.

" Look I don't want to hear it, be quie-"

" BEE-SENSEI!" I roared cutting him off and finally getting his attention.

" What is so important, were almost there" he said clearly annoyed.

"Look" I said pointing towards the boy.

"What the hell" he said in amazement.

The wounds that were visibly on the boys body were healing themselves at an exponential rate. There was steam emanating from the wounds closing themselves.

" Lift up his shirt" he said impassively

" I'm sorry what" I asked in confusion.

" This cant possibly be a bloodline. This is something much more" he said as I lifted up his shirt.

As I lifted his shirt up I saw something all too familiar on the boys stomach. Faintly glowing on the boys stomach was the seal that only the most recent of the bijuu containers had, the Shiki Fuujin.

" He's one of us" I whispered in amazement.

" Yeah he's a jinchuuriki alright." said Bee-sensei in a hushed tone.

"Which biju does he keeped locked away?" I asked.

" There is no doubt about it, he is the container for the Kyuubi" he said.

" Look it stopped" I said as the last remnants of smoke were blown away in a soft breeze.

" Well lets get moving, he should be waking up in a little while" he said as he started walking away.

" I don't think we have to wait for that" I said as the boy started stirring.

Naruto POV

When I woke up I was immediately set on edge by the two strangers hovering over me. I tried to crawl away but was stopped by a tree behind me. The tall man with the braided hair and swords started trying to calm me, but if you went through what I did you wouldn't be calm either.

" Look we aren't here to hurt you, we found you unconscious and we were taking you back to our village to get medical attention." He said

"Ok then who are you guys and what village are you guys from" I said getting to my feet.

" You can just call me Bee and this is apprentice Yugito Nii, and we are from Kumogakure no" he said gesturing towards the small girl to his side.

The young girl stepped forward and offered her hand. She was about my height and had yellowish brown hair, done into a small ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown and she wore a simple black long sleeve with matching black pants and standard black ninja shoes.

" So what's your name?" she asked in a friendly tone.

" Naruto Uzumaki" I said shaking her hand.

" So Naruto what were you doing all alone in the woods?" Bee asked

I immediately tensed up on that question. I didn't feel like explaining why I had left the village, but these two didn't seem hostile so I guess it wouldn't hurt.

" I-I ran away from my village" I said nervously.

" What village and why?" he asked.

" I ran away from Konoha because I just couldn't take it anymore. All the beatings, hateful glares, and the loneliness. I don't know why but the whole village hated me for no reason" I said wiping away a few stray tears that threatened to fall.

" Well you could come and live with us in Kumo if you wanted" he said cheerfully.

"R-Really" I asked hopefully.

" Yeah I'm sure the Raikage-sama wont mind" he said.

"Alright!" I said hopping up and down.

" Well lets get going I'm baking over here" said Yugito as she fanned herself with her hand, already walking away.

As Bee started walking after her I took a look back in Konoha's direction and thought

" _I hope they have good ramen in Kumo". _

I then took off after them, heading to Kumo where my new home and destiny awaited me.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for participating in the poll. I believe I have a general idea as for the direction of this story. I will most likely update in a week, max two weeks.**

**kyuubihooper0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Five Years Later_-Naruto POV

I was sprinting like a mad man throughout the deserted streets of Konoha. The moon overhead was an eerie blood red instead of its normal milky white. It painted the streets an ominous faded red. The villagers were chasing me again. I turned around a corner only to find the Ichiraku ramen stand owner and his daughter, dead in a pool of their blood. I froze seeing their mangled bodies in a heap. I heard the villagers turn the corner and I broke out of my stupor and darted off again. After I put some distance between the villagers and myself again, I ducked behind into an alley behind a building. I waited until I heard them pass before I went back out onto the streets again. I was about to dart off towards the gates when I heard someone pleading with what sounded like the mob. I peeked around the corner, careful as to not be seen. What I saw made me drop to my knees. Iruka-sensei was on the ground with kunai and shuriken embedded in him all over his body.

" I-I won't tell you anything" he said as he spat blood in one of their faces.

" Anyone who helps that demon will be beaten along with it. Now tell me where he is" said the retired ninja who stabbed me in the shoulder with a kunai before I defected.

" I don't know where he is and even if I did wouldn't tell you, and he is not a demon, his name is NARUTO UZUMAKI!" roared Iruka.

The man then slit Iruka's throat with a kunai. I gasped a bit too loudly and they all turned to see me on my knees crying softly. I quickly took off again and headed straight to the gates. As I turned around the last corner leading to the gates I poured on an extra boost of speed by adding chakra to my legs just like Bee-sensei taught me and Yugito-chan. As I was crossing out of the gates I saw the glint of the trip wire too late as I tumbled to the floor. While I was rolling on the ground I heard one of the villagers yell

" It fell for it hurry before it gets away!" he called to the others.

I tried to get up and run, but I must've twisted my ankle when I tripped. With the villagers and retired ninja closing in fast all I could do was make a futile attempt at crawling away. I closed my eyes and awaited the beating as they closed in on me. However it never came as an all too familiar voice filled the night.

" Raiton: Shichu Shibari!" yelled Yugito as four pillars of lightning rose out the ground and trapped the mob.

Both of us failed to notice the ninja that killed Iruka slowly creeping up behind her, as she helped me up.

" Come on Naruto-kun lets get out of here before we-aghh!"

" Yugito-chan!" I roared.

She looked down to see a sword protruding out from her stomach. She looked back up with tears in her eyes and whispered something to me.

" N-Naruto run" she said with her last breath as the sword was forcefully yanked from her body and she fell face first to the floor.

I didn't even move as the man slowly walked up to me and started talking.

" And now demon you die!" he roared as the blade came down in a horizontal slash as.

" NOOOOO!" I yelled as I woke up with a start, sitting upright in my bed with my face drenched in sweat. I looked around my room and out of the window seeing the sun starting to rise in the sky. I flinched as I heard someone banging on my door.

" Naruto, you okay in there open the door" said the all too familiar voice of one Yugito Nii.

I got out of bed, took off my nightcap, and walked over to the door and opened it. Her yes went wide as she saw me.

" Naruto you look awful, what happened?" she asked.

" It's nothing I just had a bad dream" I said dismissively, not wanting to go into details.

" Naruto you've been having this dream for the past week, you need to talk to Bee-sensei" she said in an authorative tone.

" I will I promise, now go and get ready, we have to meet Bee-sensei in an hour for training" I said ending the conversation.

" Fine" she said a little annoyed and walked off to her room.

I closed the door and walked into the bathroom a cut on the shower. I waited until the water was hot and then I took my clothes of and stepped in. I stood there just enjoying the warmth of the water. Then I remembered that I couldn't be late again not after what Bee-sensei did to me last time. Last time I was late he used me as a practice dummy for his sword training. I quickly cleaned myself and stepped out of my shower and walked out of the bathroom. Then I walked across the room over to my bed and got dressed. The color orange no longer dominated my attire. It was still there of course, just more subtle. I now wore a sleeveless black zip-up, hooded jacket with an orange spiral on the back. On my hands I now had black fingerless gloves with the same orange spiral on them. My pants were standard black ninja pants with extra pockets for carrying more supplies. And my shoes were just the standard black ninja shoes. Finally the most important piece of my outfit, my Kumogakure hitai-ate. I had gotten it a couple of weeks ago after graduating from the academy.

The graduation exam was simple enough, it consisted of two parts. For the first part I was required to show proficiency in three ninjutsu that Kumo deemed basic. The first of which being the Kawarimi no Jutsu or Substitution Jutsu, which allows a person to replace themselves with another object. This was fairly easy for me since I already knew the jutsu required to graduate thanks to Bee-sensei. The second of the three jutsu was called Raiton: Raikou Oonami. This jutsu required the user to gather their chakra into their hand and then slam their hand onto to the ground and releasing it. This would cause lightning to travel along the ground and shock the enemy's feet. The last of the required jutsu was a jutsu called Raiton no Jutsu. This jutsu required the user to build up their lightning chakra, and release it in concentrated bursts, which can be used to shock your opponent or deflect objects. Yugito-chan and I passed with flying colors thanks to Bee-sensei.

The second part of the exam required us to win in a game of hide and seek. It was by no means an ordinary game of hide and seek though. We were required to stay hidden from a jonin from the village for a minimum of three minutes and forty five seconds. Me being the awesome prankster that I am stayed hidden for a full hour before I decided that was long enough. It was simple enough, I simply henged into a woman and hid in the women's side of the hot springs. Yugito-chan got by with a ten minutes, taking a simpler approach and henging into the raikage. She was only caught when the she bumped into the real raikage.

After that instead of being placed on a regular four man cell, the raikage let us form a three man cell. For the past couple of months our teams had just been doing three D-rank missions a day, with the occasional C-rank. After checking to make I had all of my equipment, I hurried out of the room to have a quick breakfast. As I came into the kitchen I found an irritated looking Yugito already dressed and eating. She hated getting up to what she considered early, which was only eight in the morning.

" Morning sunshine" I quipped and was forced to duck as she threw her mug at me.

I laughed and went over to the cabinet were my ramen was stored. I opened it and found that I only I one pack of instant ramen left. I made a mental note to stock up later.

As I waited for the water to broil I struck up a conversation with Yugito.

" So Yugi-chan what do you think Bee-sensei will have us do today?" I asked

" I hope it just isn't another D-rank, I'm tired of being stuck in this village" she said.

" I know I really want to get out there and prove myself" I said as my water finished broiling.

" You know I don't see why you want to become raikage. You have respect from the people here in Kumo" she said.

" That's because it's not about respect or acknowledgement. I want to show Konoha what they lost when they forced my defection. I want them to regret every punch, kick, and stab so much that I cant stand it" I said finishing my food and walking over towards the trash can.

"I suppose so" she said taking a bite of her Uiro.

" Come on lets go, I don't want to be late again" I said as I walked over towards a kitchen window.

I started to look over my shoulder and say race you there but it was to late and she blurred past me.

" Cheater!" I yelled after her as I took off after her.

I soon caught up to just as she made to the market district of the village. There weren't any people there this early in the morning except for the shop owners getting ready for the day. As I made it to her side I saw an opening for a little payback for her false start. We were coming up on a shop owner who was carrying boxes into his store. He couldn't see us coming because the boxes blocked his vision. As we were about three feet away I tripped her so that she would go falling straight into the man.

What happened next I did not expect. Instead of tumbling into the man, she used the momentum from her fall to land in a perfect handstand. Then she crouched on her hands, and propelled her self up onto the box the man was holding, and from there she kicked off ahead all in about he time it took for me to blink. I ran on after her and she started to run backwards.

" Don't you know all cats land on their feet Naruto-kun" she said knowingly.

I could only growl and push on as I struggled to catch back up. We exited the market district and too to the roof tops. We were about half way there when she turned around again. This time however she threw two kunai in opposite diagonal directions. I started to tell her that her aim was horrible, but I saw the glint of the wire too late and tumbled forward. Taking one out of her book, I use the momentum from the fall to perform a perfect handstand and then propelled myself forward. However when I came out of my flip I came face to face with a net. I was effectively trapped on the floor struggling to get out.

"Tch Yugito let me out you cheater!" I yelled after her.

" Sorry Naruto that's what you get for being a copycat!" she yelled back.

I quickly pulled out a kunai and cut through the net and poured chakra into my legs, rocketing off. I came up to the side of the mountain where we trained, only to find Yugito half way there. I poured as much chakra as I dared into my legs and jumped up. At the peak of my jump which was about a quarter length of the way up, I used Raiton: Kage Bunshin which created a clone of myself. I then used the clone as a platform and jumped another quarter length up, so that I was just a little bit in front of Yugito when I landed.

" Catch you later!" I yelled over my shoulder as I sailed past her.

She poured on extra speed and then we were neck and neck, as we came up towards the edge of the cliff. My legs felt like jelly, but I dint want to lose so I fought through it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yugito take out two more kunai as we hopped up on to horizontal ground again. With the training ground in sight I pushed on with renewed vigor. That was when she decided to throw her kunai. Sensing the tripwire I jumped over it with victory in sight. That however is what she wanted as she jumped onto my head and pushed off effectively accomplishing three thing at once. The first being, she used my head for a platform. Second she won the race, and third she sent me tumbling face first into the ground.

I got up with a groan to see a smirking Yugito and a serious Bee-sensei.

" Hurry up and get up, I have something important to discuss with the both of you." he said as I hurriedly got up to join them.

"So what's up sensei are we finally getting an A-rank mission!" I asked excitedly.

" Close, I wanted to tell you that I have gotten both of you approved to participate in the upcoming Chunin exams" he said as both of our eyes went wide.

" Are you sure were read for this sensei?" asked Yugito.

" Yeah and don't we have to have a team of three to enter?" I added.

" Yes to both of your questions. You guys are not ordinary genin, and I don't mean that just because your jinchuuriki. Aside from that you two need only the title to make it official in my opinion. As for your other teammate, I am working on that" he said turning to look at me only now.

A chill ran down my spine making me shudder, the only time he looked at me like that was when I was in trouble.

" Now that that's out of the way Yugito you may start going through warm-ups." he said turning to her as she gave a soft "hai".

" Now as for you Naruto, I do believe that you were late today so you know what that means" he said as he reached up for one of his swords.

I only had time to whimper as he charged.

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I know this chapter is earlier than expected. This is largely due to the fact that I am currently sick and haven't gone to school for the past week. So starting now you can expect slower updates. Also I noticed that nobody really criticized that chapter, so I want you all to know that I want you to do it. It only serves to make the story better for you guys. **

**kyuubihooper0**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Big thanks to Trotha for your character contribution. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto's POV

I stood in front of the training posts breathing heavily. I was almost out of chakra and I was sure I would pass out any second, however I refused to quit. I had to get this jutsu down at least once before I passed out. Blurring through hand seals and gathering the last of my chakra, I took in a huge breath of air.

" _Fuuton: Goukuuhou" I thought_

As I exhaled sharply and blew out a sphere of air that sped towards the training posts. As I came into contact the training post was finally uprooted and blown backwards as splinters flew everywhere.

"Finally" I whispered as I dropped to one knee.

" Hey Naruto Bee-sensei wants us" said Yugito as she walked over to where I was.

" Yeah just give me a minute" I gasped out.

" Come on you idiot" she said as she helped me to my feet.

She helped support me as we made are way over to where Bee-sensei was.

" You know one of these days your going to kill yourself. Even we have limits you know." she said.

" I know I just had to get that jutsu down, its been one of the more frustrating ones. Besides at least I know that if I go down, I'm taking that damn fox with me" I said with a chuckle.

" You know maybe you should try and get to know the Kyuubi. Maybe it isn't so bad, for all we know it could be friendly on the inside like the Nibi." she said.

" I don't know maybe its just all the pent up rage I have towards it. I mean it only made my life a living hell" I said sarcastically.

" Well it cant hurt to try" she said.

" I will keep that in mind" I said as we came to a stop suddenly.

" Why are we stopping?" I asked.

" Who is that over there with Bee-sensei?" she asked pointing towards a girl with light green hair.

" I don't know lets go find out" I said as we continued on.

As we walked up Bee-sensei took it upon himself to start the introductions.

" Naruto, Yugito I would like you both to meet your new teammate Fuuka Yamagishi" he said gesturing to the girl at his side.

She was small and petite, about 5'4" with shoulder length emerald green hair. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color, but they were cold and I could tell almost immediately that she had a rough past. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with matching arm warmers, as well as tight black pants and ninja shoes. Overall she was an attractive girl, but her face was a stoic mask.

" Hello" she said with an impassive voice.

" Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I said cheerfully holding out my hand and giving her my trademark fox-like grin.

In return I got no response, only a nod of the head to indicate that she had heard me. The same went for Yugito as she tried to be friendly.

" Well then now that your all acquainted, lets get down to business. Today we will be working on team dynamics, seeing as we now have to incorporate another person. However, first Fuuka-chan if you don't mind, could you give me a quick overview of your overall abilities?" he asked turning towards the girl.

" I specialize in medical ninjutsu and acupuncture. I am mainly a long to mid range fighter, however if the need arises I can be a short range fighter" she said in a monotone voice.

" Ok that's just what this team needs. A medic to heal those two idiots and cover them when they rush into a battle without thinking" he said as we glared at him.

" Hey Fuuka-chan what is your element?" I asked turning towards her.

" I am sorry I do not know what you mean" she said in confusion.

" I think I can help with that" said Bee-sensei as he pulled out a familiar piece of paper.

" Everyone's chakra has an elemental affinity towards one of the five major elements, such as fire, earth, wind, water, and lightning. This piece of paper is made from a special tree that is fed chakra, and will react to the slightest hint of chakra in a number of ways. All you need to do is channel your chakra into this piece of paper." he said handing he the paper.

She took the paper and did what she was told. A few seconds later, the paper split evenly down the middle and then the two halves turned to dirt and crumbled away.

" What does this reaction mean?" she asked.

" Well it means that you have strong affinities for earth and wind. However that is unfortunate for you because I don't know any Doton techniques to teach you" he said.

" That is fine I will learn by another means" she said.

" Ok then lets test your abilities in a sparring match so that I can see the best way to incorporate you into our group" he said with a smile.

" I'll do it!" I volunteered getting as I got my second wind.

" Ok since that's settled you two can begin when ready" he said as he and Yugito put some distance between us and them.

" Ready when you" I said cracking my neck.

As she got into her stance, I took that as her saying go. I took one step forward and then disappeared in a Shunshin. I came out of it directly above her mid-flip so that my foot would deliver a crushing heel kick to her skull. However she moved backed just far enough so that my foot passed just inches in front of her face.

Due to the added momentum I was forced to flip again in mid-air or land on my face. However, this is exactly what she wanted and she flipped backwards and brought her foot up and into a crushing blow that connected perfectly with my face as I started my flip. I flipped backwards in a spray of blood, dazed and confused. I quickly flipped up to my feet to see her in a low crouch swaying from side to side.

" Come on I know you can do better than that" she taunted.

I gave a low growl and created two Raiton Kage Bunshin and charged in. One of my clones tried a round kick to her head which she ducked under. My other clone came in right after with a leg sweep which she dodged with a low jump and used the clones head for leverage. She then gave a powerful kick to the back of the first clone sending it flying into a tree and then exploding in a burst of lightning. She then jumped straight up into the air and sent a kunai straight into the top of the clones skull, causing it also to explode.

Since she was in the air I tried to used that to my advantage. I blurred through hand seals and brought my hands close together near my chest.

" Raiton: Raikou Oonami!" I roared.

I concentrated a massive amount of lightning chakra into my hands and then slammed them on the ground. The effect was instantaneous, the ground all around her for about sixty feet was cackling with lightning sparking everywhere. If she landed now she would be shocked into oblivion.

I kept my concentration and a constant flow of chakra through the ground to keep the jutsu going. As she began her descent victory was in sight, however that was until she through something too fast for me to track. Actually it was multiple things as I found my hands nailed to the ground with a needle in each of my knuckles. With my hands pinned and my concentration broken the jutsu stopped and she landed gracefully on the ground.

As soon as she touched down she charged forward, with her hands glowing an eerie greenish color. Her hands screamed danger and I knew that if she got so much as a glancing blow in I would be in serious trouble. As she neared I clenched my jaw and I pulled my hands upward. The pain was unbearable, but I refused to quit.

As I looked up she was almost right on top of me, and I needed more time for the stupid fox's healing to kick in. So I reached into my weapons pouch and threw a flurry of kunai, which due to the condition of my hands all missed their marks. They did however buy me some time as miraculously one rebounded off of another, which then was set on course towards her head. I quickly got to my feet and jumped back several times in order to put some distance in between me and her.

However she wouldn't have it as she dodged the kunai, and closed the gap between us in no time, using several rapid Shushin. She came out of her last one directly in front of me already thrusting a glowing hand forward. I dodged sideways and fell, as she had her foot there already in a leg sweep. I rolled out of the way as her foot came crashing down where my head used to be.

I hastily got to my feet and threw another flurry of kunai, this time with half each donning an explosive tag attached. She however, knocked them all off course with more senbon needles. I was beginning to get irritated as she looked at me with a knowing smirk. I felt a warmth fill my hands signifying that my hands were starting to heal. She must have noticed this because she charged again. However this time I stood my ground, waiting for her to come to me.

As she neared I created a horde of Raiton Bunshin as a distraction while my hands finished healing. She tore through them with scary efficiency using a flurry of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and even slapping. She was also effectively avoiding the lightning that the clones left behind. As she brought the numbers down to about ten I started getting the feeling back into my hands.

I closed and opened my hands trying to get the feeling back in them. I looked up and she had the clones down to five. I substituted with one of my clones who was behind her and attempted to give her a swift neck chop, but she ducked under the blow and delivered a crushing heel palm to my chin causing me to bite my neck. The blow hurt like hell and I fell flat on my ass. She didn't notice me not disappearing and I used that to my advantage. When she went for what she thought was the real me, I charged in behind her my hands now healed.

She easily destroyed my clone and was surprised when it exploded. As I neared I flashed through familiar hand seals. She must've sensed me coming because she spun around and connected cleanly with a spinning back hand, which had me on my back in an instant. She straddled me hard with her knees on my arms to prevent any hand seals, and a kunai to my throat which I used to fake a gasp which was actually me in taking air for my jutsu.

" I win" she said with a cocky smirk.

However, her eyes filled with confusion as my cheeks puffed out.

" _Fuuton: Goukuuhou!" _I roared in my head as I exhaled forcefully.

It impacted with her face as she was sent flying back, hitting the ground hard and tumbling to a stop. I quickly got over to her in her dazed state and gently but firmly pressed a kunai to her neck.

" I win" I said with an equally cocky smirk.

She scowled and batted away the hand that I had outstretched to help her up.

" You got lucky" she said a little annoyed

" It doesn't matter a win is a win" I said with a smirk.

If it weren't for that last second jutsu I would've won, and how did you even heal your hands that fast anyway?" she asked.

I froze not knowing how best to answer that question. I couldn't just tell her that I was the jinchuuriki to the most powerful demon in the world. I was broken out of my stupor when thankfully Bee-sensei came to bail me out.

" That was his bloodline limit" he said bailing me out.

" Ok well that makes sense" she said although I still didn't believe her.

" You two had a great spar and I now have a general idea of what this team is going to be like" he said as a hawk landed lightly on his shoulder.

He took a slip a piece of paper that was attached to its leg and read it over, his face growing more serious with every word.

" We have been summoned to the Raikage's office at once" he said.

" What for sensei?" I asked

" A mission" was all he said before turning and disappearing in a clap of thunder.

"Come on lets get going" I said as we all disappeared in various forms of the Shunshin with mine being a tornado, Yugito's being a burst of electricity, and Fuuka's being a gentle breeze.

We soon arrived at the office and wee quickly ushered in by an impatient Bee-sensei.

Upon entering the office the Raikage wasted no time which I took as this mission being really important.

" I am sure you know why you're here. This mission is a very high priority mission. I would classify it as an A-rank due to what you'll be up against. Your team will serve as reinforcements for another genin team that has been pinned down in the land of waves. This was requested by the third Hokage because all other teams are unavailable, and he cannot spare any jonin. I only accepted because I wish to demonstrate how weak they are in comparison to us. By the time this mission and the Chunin exams are over, Kumo will have let it be known who the most powerful military power is" he said.

I kept my face as neutral as possible, which wasn't much at all. I didn't want to help them, we should sit back and let them get crushed. I clenched my fists together in order to keep myself from having an outburst. My knuckles were white and I could feel a small trickle of warmth running down the length of my hands.

" You are to leave immediately after you have packed. Keep in mind that you will also go straight to the Chunin exams afterwards, so you might want to pack extra stuff for then" he said as we all gave a curt nod.

" Fuuka-san will be staying with you all, so show her to her quarters. That is all you are all dismissed" he said.

" Hai" we all said at the same time turning to leave. I was the last out the door when the Raikage called me back.

" Naruto hold on a moment" he called after me.

" Yes Raikage-sama" I said.

" I know you don't want to do this, however I have other motives for taking this mission. Do not let your hate for them ruin the new life you live now. I have other things I wish to speak with you about, however It will have to wait until we see you in the Chunin exams" he said seriously.

" Hai" I said with a nod then turning and disappearing in a tornado.

Rather than going home and packing myself, I created a Raiton Bunshin to pack my things for me and bring them to me. I needed time to think about everything. Was I being stubborn in holding this grudge for Konoha?

" Nah if anything I'm being too nice" I said with a smile.

I wondered who exactly we would be backing up, and if _he _would be leading that team. I promised that if I ever saw him I would tear him a new one and then some. What he did was unforgivable and I would be damned if he went unpunished. I broke out of my thoughts as my clone caught up with me and handed me my pack.

" Thanks" I told it as it gave a nod of welcome before It disappeared with a small crackle.

As I neared the gates I saw the rest of the team waiting already packed.

" What kept you?" asked an irritated Yugito.

" The old man just wanted a word" I said pulling out my traveling coat as we all started walking out of the gates.

" You okay?" she asked looking over her shoulder in concern.

" I'm fine" I said dismissively.

She let it go as we all poured chakra into our feet and jumped off the side of the mountain heading towards Wave.

**A/N: I know its been a while and I apologize, however I can guarantee regular updates from now on, with the next one being on the 30****th****. Also I know I didn't really go into Fuuka's personal life, however I will do that next chapter as they make their way to Wave. Another big thanks to Trotha for the contribution. The new update schedule with be every 15****th**** and 30****th**** with any other possible being in between those dates. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope to continue having your support.**

**-kyuubihooper0**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone I like how they're slowly piling up. **

**Godstrike: I hadn't really thought about it until you mentioned it. It is an interesting plot, we'll see where it goes.**

Naruto POV

We were about a couple of hours outside of Wave. For the past two days we had been traveling at top speed, only stopping to eat, sleep, and occasionally to go through a couple of team building exercises. Those exercises would usually consist of us either sparring against each other in order to get a feel for one another's fighting style, or all three of us fighting Bee-sensei trying to land a hit.

When we first went at Bee-sensei all at the same time, he described it as putting together the pieces of a puzzles. We were all somehow perfectly in tune with each other from the start.

_(Flashback)_

_We all stood before sensei ready to complete whatever exercise we had to do today._

" _I want all of you to come at me at once today" he said with a serious face._

" _Are you sure you can take us all?" I asked feeling a little cocky._

" _Are you kidding me, I could take you all on with both of my hands behind my back. I want you all to come at as hard as you can, otherwise you won't stand a chance." he said taking his stance and reaching up for one of his swords._

_In response we all took our respective stance each of us taking out our own weapons, with mine being two kunai, Yugito have two handfuls of shuriken, and Fuuka taking out three senbon in each hand._

" _Begin!" he said and I disappeared in a burst of speed appearing in front of him already having a spinning heel kick in motion. Instead of blocking, he brought the hilt of one sword up to block my kick, and drew another in a downward slash that would have severed my leg. However, before he could even get halfway through his slash, a senbon needle imbedded itself into his hand causing him to drop his sword. At the same time Yugito had already Shushined above him and blurred through hand seals._

" _**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**__" she said inhaling. _

_As she was about to exhale, Fuuka Shushined behind me and grabbed me, and the Shushined both of us away. As we came out of it, I saw Bee-sensei get enveloped in a giant ball of flames. Yugito then Shushined over to where we were and as the flames died down we all looked to see a charred log where our sensei was supposed to be._

" _Wow you guys actually almost had me there" he said from behind us._

_We all whirled around only to find him gone._

" _You guys have really got to speed up if you want land a blow" he said from behind us again._

_We all whirled around once again only to find him gone again._

" _Back to back" said Fuuka as we all stood back to back in a triangle formation._

" _Any ideas?" whispered Yugito._

" _We need to slow him down" said Fuuka._

" _How are we going to do that?" I asked._

_She then whispered her plan into my ear first then into Yugito's. _

" _Everyone clear?" she asked as we gave a nod._

_I then created five Kage Bunshin in order to go find Bee-sensei getting ready to put this plan into motion._

_Bee's POV _

_These brats were definitely something else. I could tell almost immediately that they were perfect for each other. They may not have known it because they probably just did what came naturally. No team no matter how experienced should be able to work so fluidly with each other on pure instinct as they did. The best part being that they only had time to grow better as a team. I smiled and thought about how much of a formidable team they would be when they got older. I was soon interrupted however, as Naruto came sailing out of the trees and into the clearing where I was. _

" _Fighting me alone, that's not too smart is it?" I asked._

_He gave no response and instead just vanished in a plume of smoke._

" _A clone?" I said to myself as three blurs came through the tree line and landed in the clearing._

_It was what I assumed to be the real Naruto and the rest of the team. They all charged me at the same time._

" _This is going to be interesting" I thought as I got ready to defend myself._

_Fuuka's POV _

_As we charged I made my Chakra no Mesu flared to life. Once we were really close Naruto Shushined behind him in an attempt to land a leg sweep, however Bee-sensei simply hopped over it and in a burst of speed was in our faces. He pressed us hard and we did the best we could to dodge the flurry of slashes. It was to no avail and soon we were covered in small gashes._

_I decided that it was time for a change of pace and waited for an opening. I found it when Yugito abruptly threw several kunai and shuriken forcing him to dodge. I immediately surged forward and aimed a well placed heel kick at his ribs. I thought that I had him until he pulled out his sword to fast for me to track and made gash in my leg. I screamed in pain and then smirked as I disappeared in a plume of smoke, as he didn't notice the small poof of smoke of the real me behind him. I hid as one of the kunai Yugito had thrown before. I quickly rushed forward before he had time to react and I swiped my hands along the back of his legs severing his calfs. He quickly Shunshined out of the way while we took the time to regroup._

" _Damn we almost had him" said Naruto as he came over to Yugito and I._

" _Yeah but he shouldn't be able to move until I heal him since I severed a couple of muscles" I said to them._

_As I told them however, I noticed Naruto give a subtle glance at Yugito who shrugged and shook her head. Something was up with those two and I knew it, I was brought out of my thoughts however by a screaming Yugito._

" _Move!" she yelled as she dodged a ball of lightning._

_I was then tackled to the ground by Naruto as another ball of lightning went flying by where my head used to be. He then Shushined us away and behind a tree to regroup. _

" _That's impossible he shouldn't be able to move" I said as we jumped apart to dodge another ball of lightning._

_He gave no reply and I knew he knew something what was going on, but now wasn't the time to interrogate him. I made my way over to where I last saw Yugito to try and formulate a counter strategy. I quickly spotted her hiding behind one of the bigger trees in the area._

" _Hey we need a plan, and I'm out of ideas" I said landing in a crouch next to her._

" _I may have a plan but I need a really big distraction, he cant know what's going on" she said looking around._

" _Ok I got it" I said turning around to go and find Naruto to help me, but was stopped when Yugito grabbed my arm._

" _What is it?" I asked confused. _

" _Is it me or have the attacks stopped since you got here?" she asked looking out from behind the tree._

_We both turned to face each other and said the same thing in unison._

" _Naruto" we gasped out as we turned to get up however we both froze in fear as a wave of killing intent came across both of us. _

_It was like nothing we had ever ft before, this force felt malicious and evil. Almost right after a huge pulse of chakra could be felt. _

" _Lets go we need to find the others now!" I said as took off towards the general direction that the chakra pulse came from._

_I stopped on a branch I noticed Yugito didn't follow. I turned to see her frozen in sort of a trance. I went back over to her and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. I waved my hand in font of her face while calling out to her, but it was to no avail._

_I grew tired and finally just slapped her hard across the face. She then snapped out of her stupor and was clearly annoyed._

" _What the hell is your problem?" she roared in confusion._

" _You were daydreaming and we need to go find the rest of the team!" I roared back._

" _No I wasn't I was talking to-" she mumbled and stopped herself seeing me perk up at this._

" _What was that?" I asked._

" _Nothing you stay here while I go find Sensei and Naruto" she said taking off, however I grabbed her arm._

_She looked at me in confusion and then snatched her arm away._

" _What are you doing?" she asked in urgency._

" _You really don't expect me to stay here when the rest of my team is in danger do you?" I asked incredulously._

" _You don't understand you just became part of our team now let me go and stay HERE!" she roared and I could swear her pupils turned into slits and glowed a faint golden color._

_I reluctantly nodded as she disappeared in a burst of lightning. I quickly smirked and dashed off after her._

_Yugito's POV_

_While I closed in on sensei's position I had a million thoughts speeding around in my head. The biggest one being just what the hell happened for Naruto to call on the Kyuubi's chakra? The only other time he ever used it was when he had one really bad nightmare and couldn't wake up from it._

_I felt the chakra pulses getting larger and quickly sped ahead, however I did also take notice to Fuuka following me. I couldn't let her see what was about to happen so I Shunshined behind her and gave her a swift chop to the neck. After that I created a clone to tie her up with chakra restraining ropes._

_I quickly continued on and then I emerged into the clearing to see a shocking sight. There were craters everywhere and trees were uprooted and littered the clearing._

" _What the hell did you do sensei?" I asked aloud._

_I flinched as an animalistic filled the clearing and turned to see Naruto in his one-tailed cloak kick sensei hard and send him careening into a tree. I rushed to his side to make sure he was okay._

" _What the hell happened?" I asked as he quickly got to his feet._

" _While you and Fuuka were plotting I decided to take Naruto out of the equation. I put him under a simple Genjutsu but then he became wild. I tried to place this chakra suppresion seal on him but its like he's avoiding it." he said as we were forced to dodge a purplish ball of cackling lightning._

" _What's that supposed to mean?" I asked while dodging another ball of lightning._

" _I mean it's almost like the Kyuubi is self aware and in some form of control." he said._

"_Any ideas?" I asked_

"_Yeah try and hold him still for as long as you can while I place the seal on him."_

" _That's the worst plan ever" I said creating a clone._

" _Yeah but it's the best we got" he said making two clones._

_Our clones quickly closed in along with the real Bee-sensei while I stayed behind to gather my chakra._

" _This better work sensei" I said as I started to flash through hand seals._

_Bee's POV_

_The clones all ran at random patterns like I wanted and I quickly substituted with the nearest one. I kept that up making him look around in confusion for the real me. He decided that we played enough games and he sent out two chakra arms to grab me, however I just kept substituting. He the gave another roar which destroyed the Yugito clone since it was nearest him._

_I rushed in to deliver a quick flurry of slashes but my swords couldn't pierce the cloak, so I decided to take a different approach. I jumped back and blurred through hand seals while still dodging the chakra arms._

" _**Suiton: Suigandan**__" I said as I released several small balls of water from my mouth._

_The projectiles sped toward him but he dodge fairly easily, but that wasn't the objective. Now as Naruto dodged he just created more and more puddles surrounding him for my next jutsu. I went to substitute with my one of my clones but Naruto must have seen that coming and sent both of chakra arms to intercept me._

_Both arms hit with tremendous impact creating a crater and a dust cloud. When the dust cleared I was buried head first into the ground with my legs hanging up. Naruto walked over to me and gave a triumphant roar, but I just smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked around for me and I appeared behind him slamming my hands on the ground._

" _**Raiton: Horyu Raika no Jutsu**__" I said as a Naruto was shocked due to him being in one of the many puddles around the field._

" _Now Yugito!" I yelled as she appeared in front of Naruto._

" _**Raiton; Shichu Shibari**__" she said as four pillars rose up out of the ground surrounding Naruto._

_She then sent a bolt of lightning towards him effectively binding him. I wasted no time and instantly appeared in front of him placing the seal on his forehead. He jerked and thrashed around screaming trying to get free. As he was about to lose consciousness he lashed out with his sharpened nails and gave Yugito a deep gash on her shoulder._

_She winced in pain having felt much worse. I grabbed him from the bindings and slung him over my shoulder._

" _Come on lets go find Fuuka and patch you up" I said as she gave a nod._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was brought back to reality courtesy of Fuuka who thought it best to slap me.

" What the hell was that for?" I asked in irritation.

" We're here you idiot" she said as I looked around.

What I saw shocked me beyond belief. This village was in dire need of some help. All around shops were empty with little to no food available. There were people wearing tattered rags and laying amok. The town had a gloomy aura that projected from it and I had to get out of here it was bringing up bitter memories. I silently vowed to myself to help this village no matter what it took.

" Come on lets go find the Konoha team" I said starting to walk off, but was stopped by a tugging on my pants leg.

I looked down to see a little girl no older than five in tattered clothes staring up at me. She had red hair that just barely came to her shoulder and a big pair of brown eyes.

" E-excuse me mister do you have any food. My mommy is really sick and we're both said really hungry" she said weakly.

I lost right there and started rummaging through my pack looking for my wallet. I took out all of its contents which was about five hundred ryo and squatted down to her level.

" Here this is for you and your mother" I said giving her the money along more than half of my instant ramen stash.

" Thank you mister" she said happily taking it all

" Your welcome" I said turning away from my team.

I knew that they were all in shock at what they saw, not only did I give away my ramen but now I had no money to buy anymore for as long as we were here.

" Fuuka go with this girl and see if you can help her mother for me please." I said creating a shadow clone so that she would know where to find us.

" Okay" she said as she went off with the little girl.

I didn't even look back at the rest of my team as I took off in search of the Konoha team because I didn't want them to see the tears falling down face.

Yugito's POV

After walking and asking around for the Konoha team for what felt like a millennium, we finally got there location. They were staying with their client on the outskirts of town. We met up with Fuuka who successfully healed the girls mother, to which she got a thanks and an I.O.U. from Naruto.

We were now approaching the clients house when Bee-sensei stopped us.

" What's up sensei?" asked Naruto who was now in a much better mood.

" Look you three I want you to tone it down a bit when we're with the Konoha team. Remember the Chunin exams are coming up and you don't want to show everything you have in your arsenal understood." he said gaining three nods.

" Ok then lets go say hi" he said as he knocked on the door.

As I heard feet shuffling on the other side I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Naruto's POV

A beautiful young lady in her mid to late twenties answered the door. She had long navy blue hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a simple pink T-shirt with red trimming, navy blue slacks, and flip-flops.

" Can I help you?" she asked.

" Yes, you see we're the reinforcements for the Leaf shinobi" said Bee-sensei.

" Oh yes of course, come on in" she said moving out of the way to let us in.

The house was small but cozy, and I could see it would be a little cramped if we all slept here. As I looked around I saw a raven haired kid in a blue outfit just sitting at the table staring off into the distance. Next to him was a girl in a long cherry colored dress with pink hair fawning all over the raven haired kid, and finally was a kid in an all black standard ninja outfit with spiky blonde hair sitting down looking bored.

" What are _Kumo_ ninja doing here" said the raven haired kid.

" We're her to save _your _asses" I said in irritation to which I got a frying pan to the head.

" No swearing in my household" said the lady from before.

I rubbed my head as I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was a man with wild spiky silver hair that stood straight up. He wore a mask which covered half of his face and his hitai-ate covering his left eye. Realization struck me as years of hatred and anger boiled up inside of me

" You" I whispered with my head down.

" Me?" he asked in confusion as I lifted my head up to see his eyes fill with realization.

" I'm going To KILL YOU!" I roared as I opened my eyes to reveal them to be purple with slits for pupils.

**Thanks to all for reviewing I know I'm late on the update but I was busy. I'm on spring break now though so I'm going to do my best to update every other day or so. Also I know I was supposed to go into Fuuka's personal life this chapter but I have a great idea for it that came to me. Let me know what you think of the fight scenes are they too short or not descriptive enough and I will do my best to fix it. -kyuubihooper0**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's POV

" I'm going to KILL YOU!" I roared as I launched myself across the room toward _him _in a burst of speed.

I aimed a roundhouse kick at his head that caught him by surprise and sent him flying into to the raven haired kid. They both hit the floor with a dull thud and I was on top of him in a second.

" Lets take this somewhere a little less cramped" I said menacingly as I **Shunshined** both of us outside.

When we hit the ground I roughly threw him away from me. He quickly recovered and got into his ready stance. I knew that there was now way I could realistically beat him because his wasn't a jonin for nothing, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to beat him into a bloody pulp.

I vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared behind him and to my surprise actually landed the leg sweep I had in motion. He however, used the fall to spin on his hand and land a crushing kick to my face sending me careening back in a spray of blood.

He wasted no time and quickly pinned me into a nearby tree and I felt the metal cold metal pressed against my throat. I struggled to get free but quickly gave up as all my attempts were proved to be futile.

" What the hell is the matter with you kid!" he asked as he gave me a fierce glare.

Now everyone who was inside had come outside and were looking on in shock.

" You know what the hell is the matter with me you piece of shit! He was your damn sensei and you let me live how I did all those years. You had the power to keep those damn villagers from beating me senseless every other fucking night but you just sat idly by just like everyone one else in that piece of shit village!" I roared as his eyes widened in recognition.

"N-Naruto" he whispered as he slackened his grip on my hands.

I took the opportunity and head butted him hard in the face and then kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying backwards.

" Naruto you don't understand, back then I couldn't help you." he said as got up.

That only served to make me angrier as I started to feel my canine teeth grow longer. Yugito now thought it best to end this before thing got even more out of control, as she appeared in front of me.

" Naruto that's enough calm down, we're here to help them not to kill them" she said as Fuuka also appeared at my side trying to pull me away.

" Where was that piece of shit when I needed help huh? He and all of Konoha can rot in a ditch for all I care!" I said as I glared at Kakashi.

" Naruto stand down now or I will personally see to it that you don't enter the exams" said Bee-sensei.

"Tch whatever, I'm not staying under the same roof as him" I said as I **Shunshined** away.

Yugito's POV

" Yugito go after him and leave a clone so that I can update you on the mission status" said Bee-sensei.

" Understood" I said making a clone and then taking off after Naruto.

I made three more clones to scatter out and look for him also. As I was wondering aimlessly through the village I got the memories of one of my clones and based on those memories he really wanted to be left alone. However I wasn't going to let that stop me.

I swiftly made my way to the woods nearby the clients house, and came into a small clearing near a lake. I looked around and saw Naruto standing in front of the tree punching the bark off of it. When I got closer I noticed that his healing could not kick in because of how fast he was punching. The result was his hands being really bloody and mangled looking.

I quickly walked over and gabbed his hand as he was about to punch the tree again. He turned his head and I could see the raw emotion flickering in his eyes. He was hurt and really angry.

" What do you want" he spat out venomously as he snatched his arm away from me.

" I just came to see if you were okay, which you clearly aren't" I said gesturing towards his bloody hands.

" I didn't ask for your sympathy" he said as went to punch the tree again.

I grabbed his hand again and this time I pinned him to the tree.

" Why do you insist on dwelling in the past. You're never going to be able to enjoy the life you have now if you snap every time you see a leaf ninja." I said.

" You wouldn't understand you've had it good from the start. You don't know what it's like to go to sleep feeling alone or getting constantly beaten for something you had no control over. He just sat by and watched and I refuse to let it go" he said as he struggled to get free.

" So you had a rough childhood, so have lots of other people. Stop being such a whiny asshole and grow up" I said and soon regretted it as I started to struggle keeping him pinned.

" Screw you!" he roared as he released a burst of chakra.

I was sent flying through the air towards the lake. I quickly flipped in the air and landed softly on the lakes surface.

" Fine if that's how you want to play" I said as I made two **Raiton Bunshin**.

He made two clones of his own and we all disappeared in a **Shunshin**. I came out of mine in front of the real Naruto and was forced to duck under the roundhouse kick he already had in motion. I then tried to leg sweep but he simply stepped backwards to avoid it. However that's what I wanted, I had him step near my clone that was fighting his clone.

I smirked as I substituted with my clone and landed a round house kick to the side of his head. My eyes widened as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned to see a fist heading straight towards my face to fast for me to do anything. I substituted with my clone at the last second which made busted into a shower of sparks which should have shocked him, but he vanish in a cloud of smoke.

I whirled around to see him destroying my other clone. I quickly ran through hand seals and jumped into the air and aimed my hand down towards the lake.

" **Raiton: Jibashi**" I said as a large stream of lightning erupted from my hand and raced towards the lakes surface. It connected with the water and immediately I could see dead fish floating towards the surface. I looked around for Naruto and inwardly cursed for losing track of him.

" Looking for me?" came his voice from behind me.

I only had time for my eyes to widen before I was sent plummeting towards the lake via a chakra powered kick to my back. I knew that if I didn't do something it was all over. I created a clone and it **Shunshined** us both to safety. Naruto did the same thing with a clone of his own. I dispelled my clone and glared at him. This was getting out of hand, and at this rate someone was going to end up getting hurt.

" Seems like Fuuka has more fight in her than you, and she's cuter" he said baiting me.

I knew what he was doing but I couldn't help but get angry at the comment. I growled and launched myself at him. I pressed him hard and gave him a couple of scratches on his face, but I couldn't land a solid blow. I finally caught a break when he threw a punch that left his guard wide open. I ducked under the blow and brought my hand up in a vicious heel palm that sent him flying backwards in a spray of blood. He fell flat on his butt, and I quickly rushed forward and hit him square in the nose with a hard knee.

He went skidding back a couple of feet and came to a stop with a dull thud.

We started our hand seals in unison but I finished first, because my jutsu required less seals.

" **Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba**" I said as I raised my hand upward towards the clouds.

I pointed at Naruto and a bolt of lightning came down to where he was forcing him to abandon his hand seals . He dodged it but I kept my fingers on him. He finally got fed up with dodging and then went on the offensive. He blurred through his hand seals while dodging and the **Shunshined** away when he was finished.

I stopped my assault and whirled around looking everywhere for him. My ears perked up at a sound from behind me, and I turned to see him directly behind me.

" **Fuuton: Senpuuken**!" he roared as he cocked his fist back.

Time seemed to slow down as several things happened all in a few seconds. I knew that if that attack connected that I'd be done for, so I pointed my fingers behind me. Lightning then came rushing down towards Naruto as his fist neared. However both attacks were suddenly cancelled due to us both being paralyzed, courtesy of a handful of senbon embedding themselves along our spinal cords.

I turned to see a very angry Bee-sensei standing over us with Fuuka by his side.

" What the hell is the matter with you two!" he roared as he had Fuuka take the needles out.

" He started it, all I did was try help and he snapped" I said defensively.

" I didn't ask for your help" he snapped back.

" Both of you be quiet, I specifically remember telling all of you to take it easy. The only one who seems to listen is Fuuka-chan" he said as we both hung our heads low.

" Naruto you really need to control that temper you have or one day it be your downfall, and Yugito maybe you could be a little less blunt when you try and comfort someone" he said as help took a deep sigh.

Fuuka then walked over to us and tried to heal what she could, but found that all of out cuts and bruises were already healing. I saw her eyes widen and then mentally slapped myself. Only Naruto was supposed to be able to heal himself. She then got up and turned towards bee-sensei with a confused look on her face.

" Okay what's going on with all of you, I know Naruto has a bloodline but you two shouldn't be able to heal yourselves either. I know you guys don't have bloodlines so don't try and lie either, I want the truth" she said with her eyes filled with determination.

" Okay sit down Fuuka and don't say anything until we are finished speaking" said Bee-sensei as he gave another big sigh.

We were all too focused on Fuuka to notice the pairs of eyes staring at us from the forest.

" Seems like Kakashi brought reinforcements Zabuza-sama" said one of the people.

" Yeah and it looks like you have a rival of your own out there. Come on lets go call some reinforcements of our own Haku" said Zabuza. As the both vanish in a burst of water.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, it's much appreciated.**

**redlox2 no not the Rinnegan more like Naruto before he uses the no tail cloak.**

**Hope you continue following the story- kyuubihooper0**


	6. Chapter 6

Fuuka's POV

" … and that's about it" said Naruto as he held his head down.

I looked at my teammates and they both wore different expressions. Naruto's was a sad one and Yugito was looking at Naruto with a sympathetic look. I couldn't figure out why until Naruto spoke up again.

" I suppose you'll want to move to another team, and that's fine with us we'll just take the exams next time after we find another teammate." he said in a dull tone.

I looked around at all of them and then I couldn't hold it in anymore and started rolling on the floor with laughter. I had tears in my eyes and I could feel that I was about piss myself.

" What the hell is so funny!" asked Naruto in confusion.

" You guys really thought that would be enough to get rid of me" I said finally gaining some control and wiping a stray tear away.

" So your not scared of us?" he asked hesitantly.

" Your not the only ones that have inner demons Naruto" I said growing serious.

I looked their faces, each donning a look of shock. It was quite the sight and I couldn't help but smirk at them.

" So which one do you contain then?" asked Bee-sensei.

" Zero" I said once again smirking at their reactions.

" Impossible, there is no zero tails the lowest is the Ichibi." stated Yugito.

" No it is possible seeing as where I hail from" I said confidently

" Where are you from anyway, you never told us." asked Naruto.

" I'm from a long since forgotten village known as Sora no Kuni." I said as their eyes widened in surprise.

" But didn't Konoha wipe the hidden village out in the Second Shinobi War?" asked Yugito and I swear I saw Naruto's eyes harden in hate, but then as quick as it came it was gone.

" It was, but not all of us were wiped out and we soon started rebuilding the village again, but one day we were suddenly attacked by a strange man with a horde of giant snakes" I said thinking back to that day.

" Who was he?" asked Naruto breaking me out of my thoughts.

" I haven't a clue but I remember he wore a strange cloak that was black with red clouds on it. Anyway when we were attacked our leader at the time knew we couldn't stop him so he took a page out of the five great shinobi countries book, and wanted to create a jinchuuriki to be used as a weapon." I said as all of them nodded in understanding.

" How old were you during the sealing process?" asked Bee-sensei.

" I was the youngest in the village being only five years old. I don't remember much after the sealing, but when I awoke everyone was dead and I was covered in blood. I sat rooted to the same spot for three days in shock of it all. Everyone I knew whether they were friends or family died and I didn't know if I was the cause or the man who attacked the village" I said as I lowered my head so they wouldn't the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

" So how did you end up in Kumo" said Naruto sensing my distress.

" After a while I finally left the village not wanting to live there anymore. I started to travel aimlessly until one day I was attacked by a group of shinobi bearing a symbol I had never seen before" I said.

" Was the symbol a music note?" asked Bee-sensei.

" Yes do you know who they are?" I asked.

" I've heard rumors about a new hidden village that has been forming called the hidden sound village. I thought they were just rumors until now though" he said growing serious.

" Well anyways I tried to fight them off but I got a really bad cut on my side and I started to pass out when one of them made a comment about my village. I got really angry and then all I remember was a flash of darkness before I lost consciousness. I woke up and I was in the house of the man who became my sensei, Satoshi Himura" I said as I swear I could have saw Bee-sensei's eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

" So I assume he trained you in the medical arts" said Yugito.

" Yeah he brought me to Kumo, told me to become a ninja, and then suddenly left without warning the one day" I said growing even more saddened.

" And now your our team" said Naruto as he started chuckling softly.

" What's so funny" I asked.

" Nothing its just funny how the Leaf drove a together a team of jinchuuriki. We definitely have to show them up in the exams now" he said jumping up and started to walk off.

" Where are you going?" I asked

" To go train, we have a client to protect and enemies that are pretty strong so we have to be ready" he said walking off.

" I think I'll go too, what about you Yugito?" I asked.

" Nah, I'm going to go to sleep maybe later though" she said yawning and walking off.

" Now that you mention it here" said Bee-sensei pulling out some scrolls handing them to me.

" What are these?" I asked taking them.

" Those are scroll for a couple of low-level earth ninjutsu that I want you to start working on, and this one is the beginning for earth manipulation" he said pulling out a brown scroll and handing it to me.

" Thank you sensei" I said taking the scroll with a small smile.

" No problem" he said disappearing in a flash of thunder.

" Alright then lets get started!" said Naruto giving me a big grin.

I turned away so that he wouldn't see the pink tinting my cheeks.

" _What the hell is wrong with me?" I thought opening the brown scroll._

**Sorry for the late update I was really busy and I know this is a horrible update but it was rushed. To make up for this my next update will be 10000+ words. I hope for your continued support so please R&R- Kyuubihooper0.**


End file.
